


Bluebeard

by frogs_of_war



Series: Myths, Fairy Tales, and Legends [2]
Category: Bluebeard - All Media Types, Bluebeard retelling, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault, Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family, M/M, bluebeard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogs_of_war/pseuds/frogs_of_war
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klin's brother's think his boyfriend is a modern day Bluebeard. They can't be right, but why does West have a locked room full of women's clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebeard

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who also hated this story as a kid.

Klin opened the French door with a flourish. “And this is the conservatory. Who would have thought I’d live in a place with a conservatory?”

Jack frowned. “It looks like a greenhouse to me.”

Harry slapped Jack’s back. “That’s what a conservatory is.”

\----

This story is temporarily down while I try to sell a longer version of it.


End file.
